The Life and Times of Lily Evans Potter
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: 25 Things You Never Knew About Lily Evans Potter. Companion piece to the Life and Times of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. R&R! Complete! Implied LilyJames and SiriusMarlene


**A/N Hello, my darling readers, I returned with the fifth story in this series. Read and Review, please!**

**Thanks to all Reviewers In Advance!**

**Dedication: To all those who reviewed the Life and Times of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

1. When Lily was little she thought Petunia was the prettiest, nicest person she'd ever seen in her entire life.

2. Her favorite color is purple. Not Gryffindor Red. Not Slytherin Green. Purple. Because, she, Lily Evans, is _neutral_, and above stupid inter-house conflicts.

3. She never really had many friends growing up, they seemed to think she was strange, which was why it was so refreshing to meet Severus Snape who told her she wasn't weird at all, no, she, Lily Evans, the neighborhood freak was _special_.

4. She was always a big fan of pancakes growing up, whereas Petunia liked waffles, on Sunday mornings their arguments over what to have for breakfast could be heard within a three house radius in every direction.

5. She's secretly pleased when she gets a letter to Hogwarts and Petunia doesn't, Petunia had always been the talented one, the perfect girl that all the neighbors loved, and finally Lily was good at something, better even then her sister.

6. Before she leaves for Hogwarts she tells Petunia that just because she isn't a witch doesn't mean she isn't special. Petunia tells her that she's glad she's not a _freak _like her, she'd rather be normal any day.

7. …This is perhaps the most painful thing anyone has ever said to her.

8. She meets James Potter on the train and is instantly taken with him, he seems exciting, brave, smart: everything Lily wants to be, and then he insults Severus and she isn't so sure she likes him very much anymore.

9. …Not even she thinks History of Magic is interesting, and that's saying something.

10. During her second year of Hogwarts James tells her she is the prettiest, most interesting girl he's ever met in his life, and then he tells her they're going to get married one day.

11. …She pours a goblet of pumpkin juice on his head. Because, honestly, it was more than a little creepy.

12. Her favorite subject is potions, because even the most elitist pureblood can't deny her skill no matter how hard they try (and they do).

13. She figured out that Remus was a werewolf during fifth year. Honestly, it was pretty obvious and she only wonders that she didn't figure it out sooner.

14. The worst day of her life is when Severus calls her a mudblood.

15. Lily is the one who tells James that Sirius and Marlene are obviously half in-love with each other during seventh year. As if James could be observant enough to recognize it.

16. She secretly likes it when James messes up his hair.

17. The scariest thing she's ever experienced in her life is Sirius Black driving a car. She doesn't think she's ever prayed as much in her life as she did for those ten minutes before he managed to crash the car.

18. She always wanted to learn a second language and travel the world.

19. …She never gets the chance.

20. The day she marries James she doesn't think her life could ever get any better than it is right than surrounded by her family and her closest friends.

21. …and then she has Harry.

22. She secretly thinks that Remus would be a much safer godfather for Harry, but she doesn't object when James says he wants Sirius to be the godfather. Sirius has become like the brother Lily never had.

23. She never cared for Quidditch.

24. As she throws herself in front of Harry, signing her own death warrant in doing so, she just hopes that she is doing enough to save him.

25. Her last thought as she falls into the wait arms of Death is to worry about Sirius, she only hopes that he will get to explain that he was innocent in all this. At least than he and Harry and Remus will all be able to find some semblance of closure.

**A/N I didn't think I was going to get this one done on time! But I did, yay! So review, please.**

**Also, check out the first four stories in this series if you haven't all ready: The Life and Times of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.**

**As well as the two stories co-authored by do I need a pen name and I under the pen name SiRiUsLyPiNkAnDgReEn.**

**Also, I am going to be writing one of these about McGonagall at the request of MarauderetteLily so be on the look-out for it, I should have it up in a couple of days.**


End file.
